Field
Embodiments disclosed generally relate to methods and systems for making ammonia. More particularly, such embodiments relate to methods and systems for converting a syngas containing hydrogen and nitrogen to ammonia.
Description of the Related Art
Ammonia is commonly produced by reacting hydrogen and nitrogen in the presence of a catalyst in a reaction zone of an ammonia synthesis converter. Synthesis gas or “syngas” is typically the source of the hydrogen and nitrogen. Syngas is typically produced by reforming a carbon containing material in the presence of steam and/or an oxidant at high temperatures. Any unreacted components of the syngas can be recovered and recycled to the ammonia converter, which is often referred to as “an ammonia synthesis loop.” Make-up syngas is continuously added to the ammonia synthesis loop to provide fresh hydrogen and nitrogen.
The recycle of unreacted hydrogen and nitrogen reduces the flow rate of syngas to the ammonia synthesis loop, thereby preventing maximum capacity ammonia production. There is a need, therefore, for improved methods and systems for making ammonia.